The present invention relates to specialized clothing or costumes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a costume having a customizable front panel and a related support structure.
Traditionally, costumes allow a wearer to transform or alter their appearance and/or personality. Costumes may include various components intended to disguise the appearance of the wearer, alter the physical stature of the wearer, or achieve some other similar deception. Some costumes are elaborately designed, including multiple components and pieces required to be worn to complete the effect the costume is aiming to achieve.
Additionally, many costume wearers would prefer for their faces to remain unaltered. This increases the ease with which a wearer can talk, laugh, eat, drink, or perform any other activity that requires freedom of movement and easy access to the face or head. Some costumes include a body suit with various designs applied, and the wearer's head is incorporated likewise into the costume. One example would be a bodysuit painted to look like a skeleton, where the head of the person wearing the costume would become the skeleton's head. This type of costume may also be elaborate, or require a bit of effort to put on or assemble. Additionally, the body suit may not provide any type of disguise or adequate cover for a wearer's body.
What is needed is a costume designed such that a wearer can quickly put on and take off the costume, the costume providing an opening for the wearer's head as well as a support structure for concealing the wearer's body.